superpower_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Nathaniel Essex
Following genetic alteration by En Sabah Nur, Essex possesses a wide array of powers. Over the years, Essex has used the genetic material of other mutants to grant himself a vast array of powers, including: *''Cellular shapeshifting:'' Essex possesses the ability to control every molecule of his body, allowing him to assume the form of anyone he wishes. He once reduced himself into a semi-liquid state. He has total control over his body, allowing him to control his muscles and even his pain. He can also create weapons or clothing from his body, assume the forms and abilities of animals, and also divide himself into multiple forms. This ability was granted to him via an implanted X-gene taken from the biomolecular metamorph Jacob Gavin, Jr.. *''Regenerative healing factor:'' Essex is able to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Essex can fully heal from injuries that result in massive tissue damage or loss, such as multiple gunshot wounds, slashes, puncture wounds, broken bones, and severe burns within a matter of moments. It is unknown if he can regenerate missing limbs or organs, but his healing factor has been compared to that of James Howlett's and his healing factor has allowed him to reconstruct his body from almost nothing so his feats suggest that he can. *''Superhuman stamina:'' Essex's muscles produce considerably fewer fatigue toxins than the muscles of ordinary humans. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect him. *''Superhuman speed:'' Essex is capable of running at speeds far greater than those of the finest human athlete. His speed can be further enhanced by the use of his ability to fly. *''Superhuman durability:'' Essex's muscles and tissues are far more durable than those of an ordinary man, allowing him to resist gunshots, physical damage, shocks, and energy blasts. However, he has been hurt by Scott Summers' blast. His durability can be enhanced by his regeneration ability, telekinesis, and force fields. *''Superhuman strength:'' Essex possesses superhuman strength which may be a product of his shapeshifting ability. He is able to press lift within two to ten ton range, perhaps more. He can also acess his telekinesis to enhance his physical strength. *''Superhuman agility and reflexes:'' Essex's reflexes and agility are enhanced to levels that are beyond the human body's natural limits. *''Telepathy:'' He can read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles on Earth. With extreme effort, he can greatly extend that radius. He is resistant to the telepathic powers of others. **''Mental paralysis:'' Essex has the ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis and project pain into the minds of others. **''Mind control:'' He is capable of controlling the minds of others, but only one at a time and only if the target is in his physical presence. **''Mnemokinesis:'' He can also manipulate memories, creating new ones or erasing others. **''Mind linking:'' He can create mental links with others, objects, and locations. *''Power dilation:'' He has the ability to mentally paralyze a foe who he is touching and "turn off" their superpowers. *''Telekinesis:'' Essex possesses telekinetic abilities enabling him to levitate and psionically manipulate living beings, inanimate objects, and, to some extent, energy. He can lift as much as ten tons of weight and possibly even more and can also achieve other effects. **''Telekinetic flight:'' He can use his telekinesis on himself to accomodate flight. *''Concussive blasts:'' Essex can fire blasts of concussive force from his hands, eyes, or from the diamond-shaped scarlet mark on his forehead. These blasts are powerful enough to match Scott Summers' energy blasts at their full power for a considerable period of time and have great destructive power. *''Force field generation:'' Essex can erect multiple force barriers to repel, reflect, and defend against incoming onslaughts. These shields are potent enough to stand against Scott Summers' optic blasts with ease. He normally uses them as personal shields, but it is assumed that he can use these shields to protect others as well. *''Teleportation:'' Essex has exhibited the ability to teleport over large distances. However, Henry McCoy believes this is a function of his headquarters and this fact remains to be cleared. *''Technology interface:'' Essex is able to directly interface with various technologies he has at his disposal. *''Immortality:'' Essex is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to aging and disease and he can rapidly regenerate almost any damaged bodily tissue. However, it was possible for him to be killed. He also does not require food, water, or air to breathe and can survive indefinitely in a complete vacuum. This ability originated from his healing factor and from his exposure to Celestial technology from En Sabah Nur. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Biomolecular alteration Category:Regenerative healing factor Category:Immortality Category:Superhuman stamina Category:Superhuman speed Category:Superhuman durability Category:Superhuman strength Category:Superhuman agility Category:Superhuman reflexes Category:Telepathy Category:Mental paralysis Category:Mind control Category:Mnemokinesis Category:Mind linking Category:Power negation Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Force field generation Category:Teleportation Category:Technokinesis Category:Self-sustenance